


A Forgotten Email

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [38]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Romance, operation grandbabies, scheming parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was hired as a secretary for a large company owned by the Taisho family.  Things didn't start off on the right foot when she forgets to log out of her email on the boss' sons computer.  Too bad for either of them, his father wasn't going to let his son treat his new secretary badly and made sure they'd get better acquainted.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Forgotten Email

That was odd, Inuyasha thought to himself. Someone had been on his computer. Not even his own secretary touched it. But whoever this K. Higurashi was had left their email logged in or he would have never caught it. It was a female based on an old, but still lingering scent in his office.

He walks over to the office next door and finds his associate who had been working late the night before.

“Oi, Miroku, did you see anyone in my office last night?”

“Yes,” the man leans back in his chair, “I told Ms. Higurashi she could use your computer…”

“Who the hell gave you permission to do that?!”

“Whoa chill!” Miroku stands up, waving his hands downward trying to calm his boss. “She got a call as she was leaving, seemed frantic about something and asked if she could use any computer to check something. I didn’t see what the big deal was.”

“Letting a strange woman access my computer…”

“But she’s not a stranger, she’s your dad’s new secretary.”

That halts Inuyasha’s tirade really quick, so seizing on the moment, Miroku finishes what he’d been trying to say.

“She was on her way home for the day, when your dad called her to double check something.” His brow raises, “why, did she do anything wrong on your computer?”

“Just left her email open,” Inuyasha mumbles in annoyance.

Miroku walks around his desk and places a hand on his boss and friend’s shoulder. “See, no big deal. Your dad thinks she’s gonna be a good secretary so don’t bother him with something so trivial.”

“Keh!” In a huff, Inuyasha bats his associate’s hand away and storms back to his office. Trivial, as if invasion of privacy was a trivial matter. How would Miroku feel if… Inuyasha shakes his head, never mind, that pervert would just take advantage of the situation to flirt with the female.

Inuyasha plops onto his desk chair, but the hasty motion sends scent particles anew into the air and suddenly this Kagome’s scent was all around him. Downside to a sensitive nose, he grumbles in his head. Ugh! Could be worse, her natural scent was pleasant enough. Again, he shakes his head. ‘Stop it!’ He growls at himself. He’d sworn off such attachments after his last girlfriend didn’t work out.

The day moves on like normal. Taisho Industries was doing well and that kept all of them busy. Mostly import, export business specializing in the needs of yokai around the world, but they also dealt with many products for human consumption.

It was getting close to lunch time when Inuyasha hears voices coming from Miroku’s office, and a very specific name. He jumps up from his desk and rushes into his associate’s office for the second time today, just as a woman is handing Miroku a packet of paperwork.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” the sly-foxed man grins at the man who’d rushed in. “Have you come to meet Ms. Higurashi?” He turns to the woman, “Ms. Higurashi, this is Toga’s son, the one whose computer you used last night.”

“Oh, hello Mr. Taisho,” she bows politely, “it’s nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you.”

Everything he’d planned on saying or doing blanks out the moment Inuyasha laid eyes on the ebony haired woman, and his mind was left a barren wasteland with the sounds of crickets chirping as the only sign of life. He didn’t know what he’d expected, maybe a mousy woman with glasses, definitely older, and certainly not a young woman who looked barely past the legal drinking age. Kagome was a shapely thing that his eyes couldn’t stop scanning nor drinking in each curve she sported that hid beneath the business suit and mini skirt cut perfectly for her.

“She’s also my wife Sango’s best friend,” Miroku adds in. “Just recently finished college with her Master’s degree in Business.” But as he assess the situation and notices how intently Inuyasha was staring at her and she at him, he finally stops talking, ignoring them for his paperwork.

This man, whose golden eyes seemed to pierce her soul, leaving her speechless hasn’t said a word since he’d arrived. Inuyasha was a lot cuter than his father had let on, but that wasn’t all. She was… drawn to him as if something was pulling at her blood. As she fights this strange magnetism, her eyes refocus to his head, and that works. Her eyes widen, those are the cutest ears!! Unable to control the urge, Kagome reaches out to touch the soft looking appendages.

Quickly, that snaps Inuyasha’s mind back in place and he remembers the emails. “Oi! Do you always go around touching people’s things!” He swipes her hand away. “It’s rude you know.”

“Oh!” Her hands cover her mouth in embarrassment. “I-I’m so sorry! I couldn’t stop myself, they’re so cute!” She steps towards the door, bowing. “I’m sorry again Mr. Taisho, I’ll return to my office now.”

The moment Kagome is out of ear shot, Miroku pounces. “Really! She’s so sweet and you gotta be your grouchy self. It’s not like she was trying to hurt you!”

Inuyasha’s ears flinch back. He didn’t want to admit it, but his associate and best friend was right. “I know… I know,” the hanyo mumbles, she just startled me…”

“And I could see that look in your eyes Yash, you liked what you saw.”

“Wh-What! I-I,” he turns away to hide the growing flush on his cheeks and crosses his arms, “you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh,” Miroku chuckles, “well, you should apologize before she thinks you hate her or something.” He starts rummaging through his papers again. “Just think about it.”

“Keh!” Inuyasha walks away without responding, but he does just that. All afternoon he kept thinking about the whole situation, replaying it over and over in his mind, and each time feeling lower and lower than dirt. It was so bad by the time 5 pm rolled around he’d barely gotten any work done.

But it wasn’t just how rude he’d reacted it was also what he felt when he saw her. Where did that zing of electricity come from that zapped his brain into remission? No other woman before her, not even his ex-fiancé had created such a buzz. Inuyasha felt like there was something strange or special about his father’s new secretary, and the more he thought about her, the more… he needed to know.

So, after the workday ends, he drags Miroku out for a few beers to gather information. Kagome was a couple years younger than his wife Sango. They’d met in Sango’s 1st year of graduate school when Kagome transferred in as a Junior and stayed close friends ever since. She hails from a shrine family, has a younger brother, and her father died when she was young. When the girl graduated with her MBA, and his father mentioned needing a new secretary, Miroku recommended her. Needless to say, that night, Inuyasha barely got any sleep.

Meanwhile across town, Kagome sat in her apartment on the phone chatting with her friend Sango.

_“He dragged Miroku out for drinks tonight.”_

“So, that’s why he’s not home. I’m so sorry Sango.”

_“Nah, it’s not a big deal. But how are you holding up after your encounter with Inuyasha?”_

Kagome fidgets in her chair. “I think he doesn’t like me very much. But to be fair it was rude of me to touch his ears.” She hears Sango giggle.

_“He is touchy about that… but it could’ve been worse…”_

She sits up straight. “What! How?!” Again, she hears Sango chuckling on the other end.

_“Usually he doesn’t just scold someone, he completely snaps at them bad enough you would’ve run away in tears.”_

“Well that makes me feel so much better,” Kagome drawls and rolls her eyes. “Anyways, I better get some sleep. Good night Sango, I’ll see you this weekend!”

_“Sleep well Kagome and try not to let Yash bring you down.”_

“Oh, I won’t…”

The next morning, Kagome was determined not to let the grumpy son of her boss get to her. She goes about her routine, checking her schedule, to-do list, and readies her boss’ reports for the day. Toga was such a nice boss too, that Kagome truly wanted to do her best for him. He taught her more and more each day about the inner workings of business, information she could never have gained in school.

It was only an hour into her early day, when of all people, Inuyasha knocks on her door. She stands up and gestures for him to enter. But immediately Kagome notices something different. His ears are down like a sad puppy.

Keeping his averted from looking directly at her, “Here,” Inuyasha thrusts out a hand holding a cup of coffee. “I got you something,” he also places a small paper bag on her desk. “It’s just a blueberry scone.”

Was he blushing too? Kagome’s eyebrow raises, intrigued. She takes the cup from him. “Thank you, Mr. Taisho.”

“Inuyasha,” he mumbles, “no need to be so formal, we’re all like family here.”

He is blushing! Kagome smiles, “then thank you Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha makes a small noise in acknowledgement, then turns to leave without another word. Exchanges like these were tough on him. Words never coming easily. But his goal was accomplished.

“Wait,” Kagome stops him.

He turns as she’s rounding the desk, eyes widened. What did this woman want?

“Please, mister… I mean Inuyasha. I was hoping,” she looks down, “to make up for my rudeness yesterday by taking you out to lunch or something.”

That shocks Inuyasha. “That’s not necessary, we both… acted a little rude so let’s just say we’re even.”

“Oh…” her voice lowers. “Okay, I understand.” Maybe she’d misinterpreted the small spark she’d felt, despite the unpleasantness she was certain it meant something. Kagome turns to go back to her desk.

Shit! His ears pin down lower at upsetting her. “W-Well, I guess if it means that much to you, lunch would be fine.”

Kagome turns hesitantly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden.”

“What?! No, of course you’re not a… I-it’s just, what I mean is, this not something I’m used to, y-you know,” he scratches nervously next his ear, “going out on a date…” _‘Damn did I just say that?!’ _“Wait! I meant, I mean you’re my dad’s secretary and…”

The poor man was so flustered, Kagome couldn’t help but relax and let’s a chuckle slip out. “Hey, don’t worry I understand,” she finally stops his miserable performance by placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just a casual lunch between colleagues.”

Relief washes over him at how easily she handled that. His shoulders relax again. “I’m free today, if you are too.” She nods her head. “Okay, how ‘bout I come back here at lunch time and we’ll leave together?”

“That sounds perfect,” she smiles.

“Good.” Inuyasha doesn’t know what else to say and makes a hasty retreat.

_‘Guess he really isn’t such a bad guy after all.’ _ Kagome sits back at her desk, still smiling, and a small tingle running along her arms.

In Toga’s office next door, two men move away from the wall after eavesdropping. Toga returns to his desk chair, and Miroku takes a seat on a couch.

“You were right,” Toga grins at the other man. “She just might be perfect for my son. There’s hope yet that I’ll have grandkids someday.”

Miroku laughs, “I take it you approve.”

“Oh yes!” Toga laughs. “and I think Inuyasha’s mother would love Kagome too.”

“Well,” Miroku stands and slaps his thighs, “then my job here is finished. Now back to work.”

“Thank you, Miroku, you did me a great service.”

“It’s nothing boss,” he tips two fingers, grins, and leaves.

Toga sits back in his office chair smirking. He hits a button on his desk, “Ms. Higurashi, could you come in here, I have the reports ready for you.” He sits back smiling, waiting for the woman to come in to pick them up, because lately the amount of reports she needed to deliver to his son had increased and he was curious to know if that was irritating her.

As the young woman walks into his office, Toga carefully notes the annoyed look on her face, slightly hidden behind the fake smile. He turns his nose to the air, picking up on the traces of heightened adrenaline running through her veins. And who could miss the slight slump forward of her shoulders or fidgeting fingers resting near her stomach. Oh yes, Kagome looked perturbed about her errand.

But he couldn’t help himself. After all, Inuyasha was his son and after the young man had come to him panicked about how badly he’s botched their first lunch date, he felt a paternal need to ratchet up the amount of contact the two had. Of course, it came after a long counseling session about Inuyasha needing to fix things between Kagome and he, because regardless of the waning chemistry, they were colleagues and needed to get along. So now, a week later, it was obvious to Toga that his son was still failing to gain back her favor.

“Is something wrong my dear?” He asks Kagome as she takes the papers from his desk. “You seems a little down.”

“Oh, no Mr. Taisho, nothing’s wrong,” Kagome throws on an even wider smile in an effort to allay his concerns. “Maybe I’m just a bit tired today, that’s all.”

“Come now, Ms. Higurashi. If something is bothering you, I wouldn’t be a very good boss not to show concern.” Toga leans forward in his chair and rests his arms on the desk. “Please, tell me if anything, anything at all is bothering you.”

“I…” The sigh that leaves her lips causes Toga’s eyebrow to cock upward. Kagome realizes at that point there was no way she could hide it any longer. “I’m sorry Mr. Taisho. It’s just… Well that day Inuyasha took me out to lunch didn’t go as well as I’d hoped and now it feels awkward every time, I have to see him.”

_‘Awkward?’_ It could have been a worse choice of words as far as Toga was concerned. Kagome seemed more torn than annoyed, and that was something he could work with. He leans back in his chair. “Tell me what my son did,” placing a faux annoyance in his tone, “it probably won’t surprise me.”

She fidgets a bit, nervously glancing around before taking a tentative seat on the edge of the couch. After a deep exhale, Kagome launches into a breakdown of their lunch. Inuyasha had been nervous, but that wasn’t unexpected, a little grumpy, at least that’s what she felt from him, almost annoyed that he was even there. “I just couldn’t tell if he’d agreed to shut me up…” moisture pools in her eyes. “I thought he wanted to go at first, I mean why would he have said yes if he didn’t want to?” She sighs, mumbling, “I must have miss read his cues…”

“What do you mean, what cues?” Toga questions her.

It brings a light flush to Kagome’s cheeks, “t-there was a… a strange spark between us the day we meet.” Kagome waves her hand as if erasing what she’d just said. “It was just all a mistake.” She says firmly, but with eyes still lowered to the floor, “maybe I had reminded him of someone because he called me by another person’s name at lunch and when I tried to clarify, he cut me off abruptly, then rushed me back to the office. Now every time I have to see him, he won’t even look at me, barely even says more than thank you as I hand him the reports.” Kagome looks at her boss with pleading eyes, “couldn’t I just deliver the reports to Miroku instead? Please, I’d rather avoid Inuyasha if he doesn’t want to see me either.”

“Oh, that idiot son of mine,” Toga mumbles and runs a hand down his face in annoyance. “Yes, for now just deliver the reports through Miroku, but I will deal with my son. He needs to make things right.” Toga stands and moves around his desk to help Kagome to her feet. “Don’t fret too much about this my dear. My son’s people skills need some work, but I promise you, he feels no ill will towards you.” He prompts her towards the door, “I will take care of everything.”

Kagome tips her head a bit confused by what her boss meant by make things right. Did Toga know more than he was letting on, like who the mystery person was? But she keeps her questions to herself for now. “O-Okay, thank you Mr. Taisho.”

“You’re welcome my dear.”

Once Toga is sure that Kagome is out of ear shot, he calls Inuyasha over the phone. “Son, I told you to fix things between you and from what I just heard it sounds like you haven’t done a damn thing!”

“What the hell are you bitching me out about now old man?! I said I fix it and I will but…”

“But nothing! You even left out the part that you called Kagome by your ex-fiancés name at lunch time! I can see why the woman feels awkward around you now!”

“What?! H-how do you… wait did Kagome tell you…”

“I asked her what was bothering her son. She still has no idea who Kikyo is, but you owe her an explanation of that and why you were acting so strangely with her… hell son, the woman thinks you hate her.”

“Ahh, fuck…” Inuyasha groans on the other end of the line. “I didn’t mean to, I was just so fucking nervous I just… never mind, it’s too late now.”

“It is not too late. And I don’t care how you do it, but you need to suck it up, drop that pride of yours, and fix this!”

Inuyasha’s ears pin back at the sound of his father’s phone slamming down on the other end. His dad was obviously furious, but why, why was his dad so invested in him making amends with Ms. Higurashi? He hangs up his phone and cradles his head between his hands, propping it up on the desk. Ugh! It’s not like he had set out to have a bad lunch date, Inuyasha had wanted to make a good impression! He just… _‘fucked it up like every other date I go on…’_

“Miroku get in here!” Inuyasha calls his co-worker.

“Ahh, perfect timing boss,” Miroku walks in and closes the door behind him, tossing the latest reports on Inuyasha’s desk. He smirks, “had a feeling I’d get called.”

“Wipe that grin off your face!” Inuyasha swipes at the papers indignantly, but quickly grimaces when he realizes it’s the reports Kagome normally delivers straight to him. So that’s why Miroku already knows something’s up. “Fuck, she brought these to you?”

“Your dad told her to bring it to me since you make her uncomfortable.”

Inuyasha flinches. Is it really that bad? ‘I make her uncomfortable?!’ He groans. “I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“Spill it boss, I can’t help if I don’t know what exactly happened between you two.” Miroku takes a seat. “I’m all ears.”

For the next 30 minutes Inuyasha tells his friend everything with coaxing through the hardest parts. He really didn’t like baring his private life to anyone, even a close friend, but it was the best option least his dad make his life miserable.

Miroku steeples his fingers, “I agree with your dad. You’ll need to apologize to Kagome and ask to start over again. And above all, keep that grumpy side of yourself in check.”

“Ugh! I know!” Inuyasha’s ears flatten as he buries his face in hands with a groan. He wasn’t a total idiot. In fact, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her may have fueled what ended up looking that way anyways. He had stayed quiet through much of the lunch in fear of saying the wrong thing, but it came off grumpy instead. Then in an effort to make conversation, his ex’s name slipped out. He couldn’t help it! His nerves were frayed by that point, and Kagome did look a little like her. Not to say that she was anything like Kikyo, considering Kagome was a ray of sunshine compared to his ex’s fridged demeanor.

“Look boss,” Miroku leans into the frustrated Hanyo, “Kagome seems like the type to appreciate nice gestures. Try apologizing with flowers, beg her for a second date to make it up to her. Hell, make your ears whither down like now,” he chuckles, “I bet that’ll crack her.”

“You think so?” Inuyasha perks up, along with his ears.

Miroku chuckles, “she did love the ears…”

Bright and early the following morning, Inuyasha gets to the office before anyone else. He had no idea what kind of flowers Kagome may like so he asked the shop owner who suggested purple hyacinths. So, with that in tow, he picks up some fresh scones and sneaks into Kagome’s office to place them on her desk. He turns on her computer and pulls up her email page. Their first meeting started with an email, why not begin anew with one.

But as his fingers hover over the keyboard, his mind blanks out. What should he say? Inuyasha was never good with words, especially mushy stuff. After a few seconds of internal bickering, his fingers click away at the keys. “Good morning….” erase, erase. “Hi Kagome, I just wanted to say…” erase, “apologize for the luncheon. I shouldn’t have behaved…” erase, erase, erase, “I’d like to…” Inuyasha groans under his breath. “Could we please talk? I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable I’m just so nervous when it comes to…”

A light gasp tickles his hearing, and when Inuyasha looks up, he locks eyes with its purveyor. “K-Kagome?!”

“Why are you in my office?! First you make me feel weird at lunch now you’re sneaking through my computer?! What’s next, you’re gonna stalk me to my apartment?!”

Inuyasha’s ears pin down, “I’m not doing anything like that woman, just let me explain!”

“You just wait till I tell your father.” Kagome turns in a huff and starts stomping away.

Quick in two bounds, the hanyo catches up and grabs her by the arm, “hey wait a minute, it’s not what you think!”

“Let me go!” She shrieks, pulling around his grip. “You’re hurting me!”

He lets her go but instead of releasing her, physically scoops her into his arms and runs back to her office with her screaming the entire way.

“You’re mad! Put me down!”

When he gets back to her desk, Inuyasha finally places her on her feet, forcing her to face the computer screen. “Just read it wench!” He grits his teeth in a desperate attempt to calm his racing heart. “I was trying to freaking apologize!”

It was only at that last word that Kagome notices the small bouquet of flowers and little white bag. She looks at the screen, her shoulders drooping with every word she reads. He wasn’t lying. But as Kagome focuses on the message, a dejected Inuyasha quietly makes his escape, so when she looks up to respond, he was gone. Sure, it was weird walking in on him in her office, but if she’d taken a second to assess the whole situation before jumping to conclusions… Now she felt like the jerk.

Kagome searches frantically for Inuyasha at work but couldn’t find him. He wasn’t in his office, hiding in Miroku’s, not even the bathrooms as far as she could tell. So, the moment her boss arrives, she feigns illness and goes home unsure of what to do next to call Sango for help.

“Oh, thank goodness you answered,” Kagome breathes out a sigh of relief at her friend’s voice before launching into her morning without giving the other woman any chance to interject.

“And when I looked up, he was gone.” Her emotions were all over the place. Kagome wanted to cry and scream at the same time. So far, the tears were winning.

_“Just calm down, take some deep breaths, we’ll figure this out okay.”_

“But I don’t know what to do! I really can’t face him now.”

_“Do you want to see him again?”_

Her heart said yes, but her brain was screaming no. Kagome closes her eyes. What would her mother tell her to do? Be the bigger person. “Yes…” she sighs, “I should at least apologize properly.”

_“In that case, he’s with Miroku.”_

“How do you know?!”

_“He called just before Miroku left for work and asked him to go to Jinenji’s. They’re probably still there. If not, I’m sure you could ask my husband where to find him.”_

“Oh, the cafe? I know that place, the owner’s really nice.” Kagome shifts the phone as she wipes at her face and puts her shoes back on. “Thanks Sango! Wish me luck!”

Sango laughs on the other end. _“Anytime.”_

The five-block walk from her apartment to the cafe gave Kagome some time to figure out what she was going to say once she’d found Inuyasha. She wasn’t about to grovel at his feet because he’d had some of it coming for putting her on edge in the first place, but even her mother would have scolded her for reacting so harshly without thinking first. But why had he chosen to leave that message the way he had? Inuyasha could have left the flowers and sent the email from the safety of his own office. It made little sense to her except maybe he’d made the decision on the spur of the moment.

When she arrives at the cafe, a quick scan of the room easily spies the pair of fluffy ears from a booth towards the rear. Inuyasha’s back was facing her, but she could see Miroku. She swore that man had some kind of sixth sense for female energy, because he spotted her seconds after walking in the door and waved her over. From her vantage, Kagome could see a heated conversation and Inuyasha’s whole body tense up, but ears fold down in submission. As soon as she gets to the table, Miroku slides out and motions for her to join them.

Once Kagome slides in towards the middle of the U-shaped booth, he rejoins and sits. “I hope you don’t mind Kagome, but I think I’ll stay in case I need to play mediator.”

She looks at Inuyasha who is avoiding eye contact, then back to Miroku. In a quiet voice she responds, her eyes averting to the table. “That’s probably a good idea.”

Miroku clears his voice, “Good, then I’m just going to say one thing before I let you two hash this out.” He chuckles, “you let your emotions get the better of you, it happens, but now it’s time to move forward.”

“I’ll…” Kagome takes a deep breath. “I guess I’ll start. I’m very sorry for how I behaved Inuyasha. I shouldn’t have jumped to any conclusions without giving you an opportunity to explain what you were doing in my office.”

“No, it’s my fault,” the hanyo’s ears wilt. “It was cowardly to leave that apology on your computer. I should have just talked to you like a normal person.”

“Why did you do that? Are you afraid of me?” Her eyes implore for a satisfactory reason.

“No!” He turns away. “I mean maybe a little… but not because of you! I-I’m just not good at this kind of stuff.” Inuyasha’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Especially when talking to women.” He sighs, “at that luncheon I kept quiet cause I was so nervous. But I didn’t realize I came off grumpy.”

“Grumpy… Tch, I could have ignored that until you decided to call me by another woman’s name. That made me feel so awkward, and I started to wonder if you had some girlfriend or something that made our lunch taboo.”

“Huh?! N-No!” Inuyasha waves his hand frantically, “that was all a big mistake! I got flustered and the name just popped out…”

“Then who is she?” Kagome leans in closer, more curious than ever as to who the mystery person was.

Both men pick up immediately at the disdain dripping in her tone. Her interest had quickly switched from the office to this woman. Miroku gives Inuyasha a knowing look of I told you so, to which the hanyo replies with a kick to the man’s shin under the table. But his friend was right about Kagome’s vested response of another possible woman in Inuyasha’s life. She didn’t like the idea.

“Kikyo is my ex-fiancé and you look a little bit like her. I apologize that in my frazzled state I mixed up your names. But you don’t need to worry about her, she’s long out of the picture.”

“Why would I be worried,” Kagome crosses her arms to cover up the goosebumps gleaned not from cold, but maybe excitement. Of course, she cared! She shouldn’t, but she did. It had been a long time since silly teenage emotions got the best of her, and yet here she was, suffering from it once again. “It’s not like we’re dating.”

The woman sitting beside him was practically bursting with unseen energy waves and her act of nonchalance just a facade. It gave his ego a boost to know Kagome was feeling something. How bout he entrench it further. “Right, not dating, of course, but regardless, she’s of no concern. Long over with, never want to see or deal with her ever again,” he shivers at the notion, “I’d rather erase those memories from my mind and replace them with new ones.” Thanks for that line Miroku. Inuyasha straightens out and sticks his hand out towards her as a gesture. “Let’s just started over, huh?”

“Deal!” She shakes his hand. “By the way,” Kagome blushes, “thank you for the flowers.”

“Was nothing,” Inuyasha mumbles in embarrassment and a blush. “The florist told me it’s for forgiveness.”

Her eyes widen a tad at the knowledge he’d gone so far not to just pick a random flower she may or may not like, but one with a meaning behind it. So, his exterior facade really did hold a caring side beneath it. Kagome smiles, and sees the tension releasing from Inuyasha’s shoulders. “Well they are beautiful and it’s safe to say we… forgive each other?”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha smiles back. He finally felt all the weight lift. Now all he had to do was not screw up again. He glances at Miroku who takes the hint and leaves. “How about we try the lunch thing again right now since we’re already here?”

Kagome watches their co-worker walk away, and now alone with Inuyasha, the nervous energy sweeps back in. Her face of a lightly heated surface blooms a darker shade of pink. “I’d really like that…”

Outside of the restaurant, Miroku watches as Kagome scoots closer to Inuyasha and breathes a sigh of relief. “Crisis averted boss,” he calls Toga on the phone. “Your operation grand babies is back on track…”

The rocky beginnings of their introduction were all but a distant memory for Inuyasha and Kagome. It hadn’t gone from weeds to roses over night, but at least they got along now, and the relationship was a slow bloom in progress much to the delight of certain individuals. Toga was pleased with Kagome as both an employee and possible love interest for his son. The girl was smart, sweet, but feisty. Now that they were on a good track, Toga backed off to watch from a distance.

“Everything’s been set up Toga,” Kagome began reading off her clipboard. “Caterer, bartender, servers, decorating company, music, and invitations have gone out this morning.”

“Well done Kagome!” He sits back in his chair with a smile. “Our annual New Year’s Eve Gala has always been popular with our clients and employees, but with your skills, I believe this will be the best one yet!”

Kagome blushes. “You flatter me too much. I’m just doing my best.”

He chuckles, “I speak no lies. Over the years, I’ve had many secretaries, but you are in the top three.”

Her eyebrow raises, amused. “And it has nothing to do with me dating your son?”

Toga feigns shock, “of course not!”

She laughs, knowing that a tiny bit of it lays with that fact. “Okay boss. If that will be all, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“That would be all.”

In the two weeks leading up to the party, there were a lot of things to take care of for the business. It was customary for the company to close from January 1st and reopen on the 4th to allow employees to celebrate according to tradition. The party was to usher in good luck and prosperity for the upcoming year, but also kick start the short vacation. Being closed for so many days, all orders needed to be filled, pending contracts taken care of, and end-of-year financial balancing completed. Everyone was running around and working hard to get it all done. 

The one downside was the fact Kagome couldn’t see Inuyasha as often as she’d have liked. Working through lunches, one would work late, but not the other, didn’t allow for much personal time. Most days she was tired and just wanted to sleep so she’d be fine the next day. But it couldn’t be helped because of their positions. This was her first time having such heavy responsibilities, though it was nice to know her boss appreciated what she did. 

_‘Did you get your dress yet?’_ Inuyasha messages Kagome a week before the party through the intra-office system.

_‘Not yet. I was going shopping this weekend to find one. Why?’_

_‘It’s not me. My… mom did.’_

_‘Your mom??’_

_‘She wants to take you shopping, something about making it a girl’s day.’_

_‘…..’_

_‘I know. Want me to have her call you?’_

_‘Um. Okay.’_

_‘Cool. BTW how is the report coming?’_

_‘Bringing it down by lunchtime.’_

_‘Perfect…’_

Within 15 minutes of logging off with Inuyasha, Kagome’s cellphone rings. It was his mother, Izayoi. A sweet and sprightly woman that Kagome adored from the moment she met her, and it was obvious the feeling was mutual. Izayoi insisted on taking her out on Saturday to do her nails and find a dress for the gala, saying something about the whole family matching. Of course, Kagome tried to respectfully decline. She didn’t want to appear as though she were taking advantage of them, but Izayoi swiftly dismissed the girls worry. A mom always wants the best for her son, the woman had put it, and as far as she was concerned, Kagome was already a part of their family. Kagome spent the rest of the afternoon wondering just what did Izayoi have planned. 

Asking Inuyasha was of no help. That evening during a late dinner, the man simply shrugged his shoulders and said his mom knew his clothing size and would have his outfit prepared and ready before the dinner. He had no idea what it would look like. Oh well, it wasn’t such a bad thing, Kagome guessed. Based on everything Inuyasha had told her, and from her own knowledge of the woman, Izayoi had good tastes, so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about. 

The rest of the week blows by soon enough. Things at the company were moving right on schedule. All the orders that needed to be filled would be finished with time to spare, and the accounting department was finishing up the reports. The business had done well that year, finishing with a net profit that exceeded their annual projections. In fact, aside from just having a lot to juggle, the only real issue that came up was the caterer unable to find a specific new year’s ingredient. Luckily for Kagome, and with Toga’s approval, they were able to find and fly it in from another country. Crisis averted. 

On Saturday morning, Izayoi picks Kagome up around 10am. First, they had any early lunch to fuel their plans for the day. Next stop was nails, pedicures, and facials. Kagome had to admit that it was a nice, relaxing break. It had been awhile since she’s ever had the works done like this. In fact, the last time was probably back when she and Sango were still in college as a way to de-stress after finals. She wasn’t very fond of wearing fake nails, preferring to keep hers short to make typing easier, but for the holiday, it would look nicer. So, when it came time to choose the style or color, Kagome allowed Izayoi take the reins. A white base with reddish and gold accents, perfect for the New Year’s good luck tradition.

It was at that point, as the chauffer drove them to their final destination, that Izayoi told Kagome of the type of dress she was hoping to find. 

“Back in the old days,” the older female muses, “we would wear fancy kimono and elegant head pieces to such events. But times are different now.”

“Really?” Kagome tips her head in confusion. It was becoming rare in these modern times for women to dress up in such a way except for very special events. She knew they may don kimono or yukata to attend New Year’s church ceremonies, but headpieces too? 

Izayoi chuckles, “well, I was a Princess during those times, so it was expected of us.”

“Princess?!” 

“Oh,” the woman laughs, her eyes crinkling in amusement, “Toga didn’t tell you anything about me?”

Kagome shakes her head.

Izayoi sits back, looking up as if in contemplation. “My memory sometimes fails me, but that was about 300 years ago. Life was very different back then, so much simpler. It took some getting used to all the change’s but having my family around makes it easier.” 

Kagome’s jaw drops. She knew the yokai world was very different from the human one, but Izayoi was also human. How could she be over 300 years old?! The surprised expression spread across her face made Inuyasha’s mother laugh. 

“My dear, you really had no idea, did you?” 

Again, Kagome shakes her head enthusiastically. 

“Yokai age very, very slowly. On the rare occasion that they fall in love with a human, certain things must be done so that the human can be with them.” She places a hand on Kagome’s knee. “I will let Inuyasha explain more in due time, but just know that yes,” Izayoi chuckles again, “I am much older than I look.”

“Wow…. I sometimes wondered what would happen. I mean, I knew Inuyasha ages differently from me, but I never really thought about the future and how it would affect us.”

Izayoi’s eyes crinkle, happy with Kagome’s words and tone. She could tell this girl was falling in love with her son but didn’t want to be too nosy. If it was meant to last, it will. When her husband Toga had first told her about Kagome, she hadn’t wanted to hold out too much hope. Her son rarely ever showed any interests in a female, nor did many stick-around because of his personality. Toga spoke very highly of the young woman their son was seeing, but it was only after 6 months of dating, did she decide to see who this Kagome was for herself. Needless to say, she had been pleasantly surprised.

“Does it feel better to know, things will be fine?”

“Yes,” Kagome exhales.

“I’m happy to hear that.” 

The two women search through a couple of high-end stores before finding just the right dresses, not only for Kagome, but Izayoi as well. After that, they stop at a tailor and pick up the custom suits Izayoi had ordered for Toga and Inuyasha. She explained, that because of the men’s physiques, it was easier to have the suits made for them. Kagome could understand that. Inuyasha and Toga both had large, broad chests and shoulders, that if the shirt and jacket were not cut well, it would be extremely tight and uncomfortable to wear. 

As Izayoi drops Kagome off at her apartment, she leaves with one final, and uncompromising message. “Our driver will pick you up at 2pm next Tuesday.”

“But the dinner isn’t until 6pm.”

Izayoi grins, “hair and makeup, my dear, takes time to perfect.” She winks, “see you then! And tell my son nothing, I want you to be a surprise.”

Kagome stands on the sidewalk, watching the car drive away. Oh boy, she chuckles and shakes her head with a small smile. A surprise for Inuyasha? It was true, this’ll be the first time he’ll see her dressed up in a gown. _A beautiful gown_, and one that would have taken her a month’s salary to afford on her own. She found it amusing and endearing how much effort his mother was putting into this party attire, but she guessed it was to be expected to want the best for one’s child. 

For the next two days, it wasn’t easy keeping her word to Izayoi, when a certain Hanyo son was constantly bugging her to know what his mother had said or done during their Saturday shopping trip. Kagome did her best, simply saying they’d had a great time doing girly things. Inuyasha whined that his mom was meddling, but Kagome shrugged it off. That’s what mothers do sometimes. At least in this case, it wasn’t personally intrusive, but rather quite sweet. 

On the morning of New Year’s Eve, Kagome wakes up by 8am and readies herself for the day because it was going to be a long one. She gathers everything she’ll need, expecting to not get home until the wee hours of New Year’s Day. And sure enough, Izayoi’s driver is parked outside of her building at 2pm on the dot. 

Kagome gets into the car, where Izayoi greets her and explains they’ll be going to a private salon to prepare for the evening. There, they’ll be dressed, have their hair and makeup done, and any other last-minute touch-ups made. The place was nothing like any salon Kagome had ever seen before! The most she’s ever spent on her hair was a few dollars to trim it, and well makeup was something she barely wore. It was all new experiences for the young woman who’s never had someone dress her before.

Three hours fly by quickly, and before Kagome knew it, they were ready to make the drive to the hotel where the company party was being held at. When they arrive, Izayoi ushers her into a side room.

“Wait, but I’m in charge of making sure things are set up for the party.” Kagome insists on not staying in the room. 

“It’s fine, I asked Miroku to step in for now. I don’t want you to appear in the ballroom until Inuyasha arrives.”

Oh geez, this woman really was hell-bent on surprising her son. 

“Shouldn’t be much longer, I promise. Toga texted me that they are on their way now.” 

A few minutes later, Izayoi’s phone ping’s and she leaves the room. Meanwhile Kagome waits, pacing the floor. She knew that Miroku was capable, but if anything goes wrong, it was her responsibility to take care of it. Everything wrong that could happen funnels through her mind causing her anxiety to rise, so after 10 minutes, Kagome is tired of waiting. She stomps over to the door and swings it open, running right smack into Inuyasha.

“Kagome?!”

“Inuyasha?!”

Seconds tick by when a staring contest ensues, neither able to tear their eyes away. It was like seeing each other for the first time. Turns out, Izayoi’s surprise swung both ways.

“Wow… you look so beautiful Kagome.” Inuyasha was stunned. The red dress seemed made for her. Its smooth fabric hugging her hourglass frame like it was molded to her body, while the skirt flowed free right at the thigh to allow movement. The strapless, boned corset top snuggly held her bosoms and showed… a little too much of her milky skin. Not too much for him, oh no, too much for other males prying eyes. Kagome’s hair was pinned up on one side with a decorative hair pin and miniature kanzashi pick, while the other side was twisted and wind-swept to fall in light curls draping over her shoulder. 

Her face heats up into a blush. “You look pretty handsome yourself Inuyasha.” His white, double-breasted suit with red handkerchief in the pocket cut was cut in immaculate fashion. That tailor had really outdone themselves. A matching tie, and his hair polished and pulled into a high ponytail completed the masterpiece. 

Inuyasha reaches out to cradle her cheek, gently running his fingers over her skin. He holds her gaze, and Kagome her breath as he leans in…

“Ah hem.” The pair stop and turn to the voice of Toga Inutaisho. “As much as I’d like to leave you two alone, that belongs for midnight.” He snickers, “we have guests arriving.”

“Oh hun,” Izayoi chuckles quietly, “there’s nothing wrong with one kiss.” She was thrilled to see that her work brought the results she’d been hoping for.

Toga laughs and sweeps in his own wife around the waist, placing a quick kiss on her lips. “Tis true my love. Alright kids, just make it quick.”

As soon as Inuyasha’s parents leave them alone again, Kagome looks back to see Inuyasha with the most pissed off look, and one she hasn’t seen since the day they’d met. She giggles, for yes, she couldn’t agree more. 

“Hey,” she turns Inuyasha’s face to hers. “The moment hasn’t left… yet.”

“But that prick just had to interrupt….”

“Inuyasha…”

He stops whining, “yes?”

Kagome giggles again. “Will you just shut up and kiss me.” 

The hanyo’s ears perk up and a wide grin reappears. “Screw the party and lock the doors cause imma kiss you till the clock strikes midnight…”


End file.
